When It Seems Impossible
by HistoryCat16
Summary: When the two are left without help raising their children, Draco and Hermione turn to each other for advice, but will it become more?
1. Chapter 1

"But mum, I don't want to take that retched test! It is stupid, I don't have to take it until I'm 16!"

"Carina, I am not going to argue again. You are going to take that test now."

Ugh, my mom wants me to take this stupid test for N.E.W.T. students. I have no idea why, but she does. Apparently I am some super-smart potions prodigy, so I have to do all of this extra stuff, like take this bloody test. I really don't want too, being a second year and everything, but I don't really have a choice, do I?

So I guess I should explain myself to you. I'm Carina Malfoy, daughter of Draco and Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy. I am the first female from the Malfoy bloodline in over one hundred years, so in a way, I'm destined to be special. I am a second year at Hogwarts, a Slytherin, of course. I get whatever I want, whenever I want, but I have to do what my father wants me to. I have to be the top of my class, which is very hard because of this girl in my year, Rose Weasley. Father says her mother beat him in every class too. Her mother is Hermione Granger-Weasley, brains of the Golden-Trio. Rose thinks that because her mom, dad, and uncle saved the wizarding world, she doesn't have to listen to anyone. Most of our teachers went to school with her parents, so they let her get away with everything.

I suddenly heard a tapping on my window, it was my brother, Scorpius's owl, Angel. Scorpius and I are twins, but he wanted to go to Durmstrang so that he didn't compete with Rose, myself, and that prat, James Potter. Scorpius always writes to me before mother and father hear about him getting in trouble. He is quite a troublemaker. Father says he is just like Uncle Blaise was in school.

_ Hey Sis~_

_ So you are probably wondering why I am writing to you. No I am not in trouble for once, I know, shocker. But I think that you should know that I might be at Hogwarts for some time this year, but don't tell anyone, especially Zabini, I don't want her to flip. Dad knows, and we have decided not to tell Mum until we both get off the train for Christmas Holiday, so please don't tell her. I hope you summer has been good. I'm sorry I didn't come back, but we decided to keep our Quidditch team up here for extra training, that way we only have to work with one newbie. We might actually win this year. I am so proud that you got Quidditch captain, and as a second year! I hope you know that you are the best twin ever._

_ ~Scorp_

I honestly had no idea what Scorpius was talking about, but I decided not to ask father. If mother saw us talking or whispering and suddenly stopping when she was around she would find out. Usually, I would bust Scorp and my father, but not today. I decided that the joke is going to be on mum. It's not that I don't love my mum, but sometimes she is to, how to say it, practical.

"Carina, you need to study," my mother said.

"Mum, I told you that I'm not taking the bloody test!"

"Oh, yes, you are. Do NOT make me get your father, so help me I will."

"Dad does whatever I want, because I'm his little girl."

Just then, my father stumbled into the foyer, drunk again. Ever since grandmother Narcissa died, Uncle Blaise and my father have been going to the bar once a week. I felt bad for him. His mum was the only family he had that wasn't bonkers or evil, besides Great Aunt Andromeda, but she was related to Harry Potter, so dad didn't speak to her. Dad's cousin, Teddy, was married to Harry's wife's brother's daughter, Victoire. I thought she was pretty, she didn't have that horrid Weasley hair. Bloody hell, if I did, I would have shaved my head. I turned on my music, muggle radios and technology is now useable by wizards and witches.

_I'm on the floor, floor_

_I love to dance_

_So give me more, more_

_Til I can't stand _

_Get on the floor, floor_

_Like it's your last chance_

_Yes, you want more, more_

_Then here I am_

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up, and touch the sky_

_Can't stop cuz we're so high_

_Let's do this one more time_

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up, and touch the sky_

_Let's do this one last time_

_Can't stop_

_..._

"Carina Malfoy, what are you listening to," my mother screeched.

"Music. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Frankly, yes, I do. What kind of music is that?"

"It is muggle music from America, it's called pop."

"Muggle music?! I thought we raised you better than this."

"At least you haven't heard what father listens to then!"

"What are you talking about, your? Your father would never listen to muggle rubbish."

And then, my father walks in with headphones on. His head is clearly 'rocking out' to whatever he is listening to at the moment.

"Draco honey, what are you listening to?"

"I am listening to Bon Jovi."

"What is that?"

"Muggle rock from when we were kids."

"You listen to that muggle filth too?"

"Yes, I am the one who introduced the children to it."

"Why? That is nonsense! They don't need to listen to bloody muggle music because they aren't muggles!"

"Well, maybe you need to loosen up!"

"Maybe you should find a new wife!"

"Maybe I will!"

And with that, my mother left us. She packed her stuff and left. Two weeks later there was an owl who delivered divorce papers for my father to sign, and a note from my mother saying she didn't want Scorpius or myself either. We didn't need my mother, actually we fared better without her, although, my father was having a little difficulty of being without her.

When Scorpius heard, he came home from break. His team let him so we could resolve things here. Scorpius began to stay up late at night, writing. To whom, I have no idea. I also had no clue what they were about, but there was always an owl coming and going from his window at night. I didn't want to burden father, so I decided to talk to Scorpius myself.

"Who are you always writing to Scorp?"

"Do you promise not to tell father?"

"Of course, I am your twin."

"Well, I made a new friend this summer as a pen pal project with a Hogwarts student."

"Oh, who?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Alright. It is our, your, enemy. Rose Weasley."

**A/N Okay, ten points to whomever can tell me the name and artist of the song in the fic. Please Review and read my other story The Beginning of Forever. Also check out my bestie Hermione9700 and her story, A Debt Repaid. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum when can we go see James, Al, and baby Lily?"  
"Rose, I have told you, they are on vacation."  
"But when will they get back? I want to play with Lily."

"I am not sure. They want some family time, so when they get back I will tell you."

"When do we get our letters?"

"Hopefully sometime next week, then we will go into Diagon Alley to get your supplies. Why?"

"Oh, no reason, just wondering."

"How is your pen pal?"

"Okay I guess. He is having a rough time, his parents just got divorced, so he had to come home for a while."

"You never did tell me who your pen pal is. Who is he Rose?"

"Um, his name is Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

"Draco and Astoria split up," my mother said with a gleam in her eye.

"Um, I guess so. Do you fancy Mr. Malfoy mum?"

"Well, I used to in school, even if he did call me those horrid things."

"Mum, what did Scorpius's father call you?"

"You don't need to worry about it."

"Okay."

I went to my room to owl my brother, and Scorpius. Ever since my mum and my dad (who I call Ronald) split up and Hugo went to live with him, I haven't seen my brother, and Scorp has been helping me out. Now, it's my turn to help him. I feel bad for him because he and his twin, my enemy Carina, don't have a mother. She doesn't even want them. My dad still tries to involve himself into my life. He still sends my gifts, and money, and comes to all of my Quidditch matches, and we still go to Weasley family dinners, and even though he and my mom don't talk, we still get along, though I don't call him Ronald to his face.

"Rose, your father wants to speak with you."

Mum and I taught him how to use a telephone, but he still calls it a fellytone.

"Hi dad."

"Hey Rosie, how are you?"

Before I go any further. I HATE the name Rosie, the only person who can call me that is Scorpius, and he's more like my brother than Hugo, and that's the only reason why.

"I'm good. How are things with you and Hugo."

"Good, we went to a Cannons match yesterday."

"You make me jealous."

"Why? You like Puddlemere United."

"They beat the Cannons yesterday."

"I try to forget that."

"The Cannons are horrible and you know it."

"Oh you hush."

"Do you want to talk to Hugo?"

"I guess."

My brother and I don't really get along. He says that the only reason I stayed with mom was because dad wasn't smart enough. That's not true. I stayed with her because I didn't want her to be unhappy without all of her family.

"Hello Hugo."

"Hello Rose."

"How are you? I hope you are well."

"I am fine, thank you for asking. how are you?"

"Okay."

"How's your boyfriend?"

"Hugo, I have told you that Scorpius and I are pen pals for a project, nothing more."

"Uh huh. Sure."

"I have to go, give dad my love."

I hung up the phone before he could respond. I can't stand when Hugo doesn't know what's going on, but he thinks he can run my life. He is my younger brother, so he can't tell me what to do. He obviously doesn't know my life, so he can't understand my feelings. I hope that Scorpius will be in Diagon Alley the same time as I am. I sat down to write him a letter.

_Scorpius~_

_ How are you? I just off of the telephone (a muggle object used to communicate with another) with my brother and Ronald. It killed me to call him dad, AND be civil with my brother in one day. And he flat out bragged that they went to the Cannons-Puddlemere match yesterday. I love Puddlemere! And he flat out rubbed it into my face. My mother thinks that we are 'more than friends' and Hugo still calls you my boyfriend. I hope you know that you feel more like a brother to me. _

_ When are you going to Diagon Alley. I know you are back, so you probably will go when you sister (who I still don't like) has to get her Hogwarts stuff. I hope we can meet up for lunch or something. _

_ Did you know that my mum fancied your dad when they were in Hogwarts, but she said he would never fancy her because of what he called her. Do you happen to know what that is? If you do, I won't judge your dad, they were kids, and that was before the war. _

_ I hope you are well,_

_~Rose_

I sent it off with Gurdy my owl. She loves Scorpius, maybe because he ALWAYS gives her treats. Scorpius is going to give her a heart attack, but his owl will stay in shape, his owl Ariel LOVES carrots. When she delivers letters she will eat about thirty. Mum is always asking where our carrots are. When I tell her she just laughs. Scorpius asked me why I named her Gurdy. I said it was because I didn't want to tech a baby owl that her name was Gertrude. That is just too long for a baby owl.

Just then, I got a reply from him.

_Rosie-Posie~_

_ I am good. The telephone sounds interesting. Wow, what a prat for bragging. I would've loved to go to the Cannons match (P.U. sucks). Well, I think of you as a sister too, and I don't care if they think that. We are just friends. _

_ I actually am not sure when, but I will find out. Lunch sounds good. I understand why you don't like my sister, as I recall we didn't like each other when we were first paired for this assignment. Did we?_

_ Dad fancied your mum too. I think he called her a mudblood, but I would NEVER call someone that, he actually regrets ever calling her that. I am well, thanks for asking._

_ I hope you are well too_

_~Scorp_

Just then I heard a crash. I ran into the living room to see what it was. It was my mum. She was on the floor.

Dying.

**A/N Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Please please please review. It helps me to know if people like my story or not. If anyone has any ideas for names, or any other ideas, I would appreciate them! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

"Rose! Oh my gosh are you okay," Scorpius said as he was running to me.

We were in St. Mungo's. My mum was having some tests run on her. I had no idea what was happening to her. I was scared. All of a sudden, Draco Malfoy walked up to me.

"Rose, how is your mother?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I honestly have no idea."

"Please call me Draco."

"Okay, Draco."

I had to admit, he wasn't as rude and arrogant as mum made him out to be.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I think I will be okay. Thank you for asking though."

"No problem. If you need anything at all, let me know. I want to make things right with you mum. I was very rude to her when we were in school and I regret that. How is your father?"

"Honestly, I don't give a damn about Ronald."

"What happened?"

"He and my mum split up, because he wanted to be with his little, 'pet' Lavender Brown. I absolutely hate her! Hugo is staying with her, and he absolutely adores her. She is so dumb, I am pretty sure a troll is smarter than her."

"Well, no one should have split up with your mum. She is a smart, beautiful witch."

"Draco, do you fancy my mum?"

His faced turned bright red and Scorpius started to snicker.

"I... um... I."

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. Thank you for stopping by, I will tell my mum that you wanted to see how she was doing when she wakes up."

"Okay."

Draco and Scorpius left, Draco's face still red. I had a feeling he was embarrassed that I knew he fancied my mum. The truth is, you could tell when he was asking about her and dad, he got jealous. When he found out what dad did, he seemed a bit happy and mad at the same time. Happy that mum was single, and mad that he would treat her like that. I realized that not only did he fancy her, he loved her.

The mediwitch caring for my mum came out of her room.

"Are you Rose Weasley?"

"Yes. Is my mum okay?"

"She is going to be fine, but she needs to rest for a week or so."

"What happened to her?"

"She got overstressed and fainted, which made it seem like she was dying. It is a good thing you brought her in."  
"May I see her now?"

"Yes, you may."

I walked into my mum's room where she was laying on a bed. She looked awfully pale. She had black bags under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Mum, are you okay? You needn't be so stressed out."

"I am fine now Rose. Thank you for saving me."

"Why wouldn't I? You are my mum."

"I never doubted you."

"Oh. Draco and Scorpius stopped by to check on you."

"They did?"

"Yeah, Draco looked really worried about you. And when he asked about you and dad, he was mad when he found out about Lavender."

Her eyes lit up as if she were excited to know that he cared about her.

"Well that was nice of them."

"Yes, they wanted to know if we could meet for lunch when we go to get my Hogwarts things."

"I suppose we could."

I felt bad lying to my mom, but I want her to be happy. I decided to write Scorpius when I got home to tell him about our plan.

_Scorp~_

_ My mum is going to be okay (your dad probably wants to know). I think my mum really likes your dad, and vice-versa. Do you want to meet for lunch when I go to get my Hogwarts stuff?_

_~Rose_

I sent it off with Gurdy, and not five minutes later she returned.

_Rose~_

_ That is great news! My dad is excited about her being okay. I think that is a great idea, just let me know, when, where, and what time. As per your request, I will quit fattening your bird, but I'll have you know, she bit me, and she NEVER bites me. Ever._

_~Scorp_

I was excited to get my mum and Draco together, but I wasn't sure if it was going to work out. It was going to be awkward.

Mum took the week off, and we stayed home relaxing. She looked a lot better, and I told her that she needed to work from home, that way she doesn't become as stressed. She decided she would try it, at least for a little while, and it turns out, it suited us better. She could sleep more, and she didn't have to get dressed, and only had to go into the office once a week (she ran the Department of Magical Creatures) for staff meetings. Occasionally, she would have to go in for an important meeting pertaining to a new bill or law, but that was very seldom.

Around the last week of June, I got my Hogwarts letter. we decided to go to Diagon Alley in three days time. I owled Scorpius and he said we should meet at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch at 12:30. I told mum and she agreed. She looked really excited to having lunch with them.

When the day came for us to go to Diagon Alley, mum and I left the house at 9:00. We had finished shopping by 10:30. We stopped and talked to some of mum's friends from school, as well as stopping by Uncle George's shop. I got whatever I wanted when I went there, so this time I got a Pygmy Puff and named him Roger (no I don't know why).

When it got to 12:20 we decided to head to the Leaky Cauldron. When we got there, Scorpius and Draco all ready had a table. We sat down, and Draco began to question my mother about various things.  
"How are you Hermione?"

"I am fine, and you?"

"Could be better, could be worse."

"I am sorry to hear about you and Weaslebee."

"Same with you and Greengrass."

"I really don't know why I ever married her."

"Same with Ron and myself."

"So how are things?"

"Okay."  
"Hermione! What are you doing with Malfoy," Ron said as he ran up to us.

"Well Ronald, that isn't any of your damn business, is it?"

"Weaslebee, if you must know, she is my girlfriend."

**A/N I know, I always leave you at a cliffhanger. As always Please please please with cherries on top review. **


	4. Chapter 4

"What did you say Malfoy?"

"You heard me Weaslebee. She. Is. My. Girlfriend. Now I would appreciate it if you would politely get your arse out of our business."

"Yes Ronald, please go away."

"'Mione, I came to find you. I made a big mistake. I want you back."

"You had your chance, now go away."

With that my father and Hugo left. Draco and my mum looked smug, and happy.

"Thank you for that Draco."

"Sure. Anything to piss him off."

"You are never going to stop are you?"

"Most likely not. Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I want to apologize for everything I did to you when we were younger. I was wrong to have called you that."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. You are the brightest witch of our age and as such, you deserve better."

"That is the nicest thing anyone has said to me. Ever. Thank you."

"No problem."

We sat there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"Hey Scorp, want to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies?"

"Sure Rose. Dad may we?"

"As long as it's fine with Hermione."  
"I guess, but do NOT buy the new model. Do you understand Rose?"

"Yes mum."

We left them sitting there, talking. I think it was about their times at Hogwarts. I hoped that they would be okay. I didn't know how to tell Scorpius this, but my mom has been depressed for a while, that's why she had been throwing herself into her work, and was why she got over-stressed.

"Rose. Have you not been hearing me?"

"No. Why?"

"Because you walked passed Quality."

"Oh I did? Sorry, I was just thinking to myself."

"It's okay."

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking about?"

"Just my mum."

"Ahh."

I loved how Scorpius didn't question me any further about anything. He learned that if I was vague about something, then I probably didn't want to talk about it. After we left Quality Quidditch Supplies, we went to Uncle George's.

"Well there's my favorite niece."

"What about Lily? Victoire? Dominique?"

"Well none of them come see me as much as you do."

"Point taken."

"To Gryffindor! Now who is your friend? Is this the Scorpius Malfoy your mum was telling me about?"

"Uncle George, yes. This is my good friend, Scorpius Malfoy."

"It's a pleasure to meet Rose's favorite Uncle."

"Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Uncle George?"

"Yes Rosie?"

I forgot to mention the Uncle George is the only other person who can call me Rosie.

"Can we get some more food for Roger, my purple pygmy-puff?"

"Sure, don't bother trying to pay. I know you Rose Weasley. Don't even think about it."

"Okay."

Uncle George never let me pay for anything...ever. He says I look just like someone he used to know. I think it's Uncle Fred, but that would mean I look like Uncle George too. While I was looking around in back, I heard someone walk into the shop.

"Where is she George?"

"Who?"

Uncle George doesn't like my dad either. So he always hid us from him.

"You know who."

"Voldemort's back?"

"Hahaha smart arse. Where is my daughter?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since the last episode, now please get out of my shop."

"I'm your brother!"

"You were. Then you abandoned my niece, and my sister-in-law, who I happen to like, much better than Pug-face."

"Hey now, be nice to Lavender, and Parkinson has more of a pug-face than her!"

"At least Parkinson isn't a total snob! I actually can tolerate her over my own brother! Now don't make me ask you again. Get. Out. Now!"

"I can't believe you Georgie. Kicking out your own flesh and blood."

"That may be so, but you AREN'T my brother. Not anymore."

"Wow, you lot are ALL blood-traitors."

And with that, he stormed out. I was furious. I couldn't believe m father would use such harsh tones.

"Rose, let's go back."

"Okay."

We walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and sat with our parents. We didn't say a word about my dad. It would bother my mum too much. We sat there awkwardly until my dad decided to show his ugly face again.

"Hermione, did Rose go to George's?"

"I don't believe so, as she is right here."

"Fine, I know you're lying to me."

"I don't know if they did or not."

"Don't lie to me. I know you know if they did or not."

"Honestly all I know is that Rose and Scorpius went to Quality Quidditch Supplies, I don't know about anywhere else."

"You honestly expect me to believe you? You're just a filthy Mudblood."

With that, Draco stood up and pointed his wand at Ron.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley. I can put you in jail for saying that," Draco said.

"How?"

"I am Head Auror."

"I thought that was Harry."

"We both head it actually."

"I didn't think that they would let a Death Eater be an Auror."

"Ron, if you don't stop, I will have no choice but to arrest you."

"And I will have no choice but to sue you."

"I would like to see you try."

"Well then. I will see you in court."

"Actually Ron, you can't sue an Auror," Harry said as he came strolling in.

"And why not?"

"Because you were provoking him."

"And because you are under arrest for the use of that foul name on a ministry employee and a savior of the wizarding world," Draco cut in.

"Hey Draco, what did he call 'Mione?"

"He called me a Mudblood Harry," mum said.

"Ron! How could you? After what we went through during school? I am no longer your friend, and your sister has disowned you."

"She is dating a Malfoy!"

"And I am friends with one! I don't think it matters anymore Ron. You really need to get your priorities straight."

"Whatever."

Some law enforcement took Ron away and Harry sat down with us.

"Okay. Are you two actually dating?"

"No we just told Weaslebee that so he would leave."

"I see how ell that worked."

"I know."

"Draco?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Where's Carina?"

"She is staying the day with the Zabini's."

"Ahh. Well I am going to leave you guys now. I'm sorry for what happened 'Mione."

"It's okay bye Harry."

"Bye Harry."

After he left, Scorpius and I said we were going to floo back to his house. As we were walking we heard Draco and my mum talking.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Will you actually be my girlfriend?"

**A/N I know, I need to quit cliffhanging... but I can't! So as always, please review. I really appreicate them. 3**


	5. Chapter 5

"Draco, what did you just say?"

"I asked if you would be my girlfriend Mione?"

"Scorp and I are going to floo to the house mum."

Scorp and I walked to the floo, well it was more of a run than a walk, but when we got to the house I started squealing like a little girl. I was even jumping up and down with joy.  
"Oh my goodness! It worked1! Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Rose. CALM DOWN!"

"Sorry, I am just really excited."  
Draco and my mum walked into the house then. With Carina.  
"Weasley."  
"Malfoy."  
"Don't they remind you of us when we were younger," Draco asked my mum.

"Yeah, except they aren't as violent."  
All of a sudden, Carina and I were locked into my bedroom, wandless. I didn't understand what had happened at first, but when I did, I was furious.

"What the hell Weasley?"  
"Your damn brother locked us in here. We won't be able to get out until we are friends."  
"Great. We will never get out of here."  
"I know."

"So what do you think of this mess? I mean I know it was your idea, and I probably shouldn't say this, but I hate my mother. She was a bitch to me, my brother, and especially my dad. I like your mum. She's nice."

"Well, it was partially my idea to set them up. My dad was mean to my mum and myself as well, and thanks for saying that about my mum."

"No problem."

"You know what Malfoy?"  
"What Weasley?"

"I don't actually hate you. I can kind of relate to you."  
"Same here."  
"Friends?"

"Friends."

The door flew open. We went downstairs where Scorpius, my mum, and Draco were sitting.

"Scorpius Malfoy, you little bastard," Carina said.

"Carina! Don't call your brother a bastard," Draco scolded.

"Okay daddy," she replied with this smile that made me mad.

"Well, as long as you don't do it again, you aren't in trouble."

That sweet little smile irked me. I would never have gotten away with that. Ever. I would have been grounded for a month!

"Wow. I can't believe this," I said while storming up to my room.

Scorp walked in. I didn't look at his face. I was still too mad. He crossed the room and sat on my bed. He looked upset. I don't know if it was me, or if it was Carina.

"I'm sorry Rose. I didn't mean to make you mad."

"I'm not mad at you. Now, your sister on the other hand... very."

"What happened?"

"She doesn't get into any trouble at all! If I would've called you that, my mum would've killed me. Literally."

"My dad's just cutting her some slack since our mum left."

"Oh."

Just then, Carina walked in with Draco and my mum.  
"Are you okay Rose?"

"Yeah mum. I'm fine,"

"We were going to Hogsmeade if you'd like to join us."

"Yeah! I have been meaning to see Fred for ages!"

"Ha-ha. Okay."

We side-along apparated to Hogsmeade. I hate side-alongs. I ran to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I was running so fast that I didn't see Fred.

"Ouch Rose! Watch where you're walking."

"Fred! I missed you."

"I missed you too Rosie."

"Don't call me that."

"Oh why not? Still mad at your dad?"

"Yeah... and my mum has a new beau."

"Oh really?"

"Come on, I will tell you all about it."

Fred and I walked into the shop and he took me to his room. He lived in the shop because he didn't want to live in the other shop with Uncle George and Aunt Angelina.

"Okay, start talking."

I told him the story from the very beginning. The day Scorp and I became pen pals.

_Flashback_

_ "Okay, we are going to be partnering with Durmstrang for a project. You will receive a pen pal of the opposite gender. You will write letters back and forth throughout the next 6 years until you graduate. You do not need to share who you are until you both are ready to. Now, I will give you the codename of the pen pal you will have. You need to choose a penname to sign with until you both wish to share names. Rose, you're first," said Professor Verby, our Muggle Studies Teacher. _

_ Sneaky Seeker... I wonder why he chose that name. I decided to write to him that moment. This was the most exciting project I could ever imagine. My mum had a pen pal when she was younger. They still keep in touch. _

_ Dear Sneaky Seeker,_

_ I am your pen pal from Hogwarts. I decided as a first letter that I would tell you a little bit about myself. I am 12, almost 13. I have red hair and brown eyes. I have a younger brother who is a first year. We are both Gryffindors, that is one of the Hogwarts houses. The other three are Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. I am a Chaser on our Quidditch team, as well as a Puddlemere United fan. Do you like Quidditch? Well I suppose so since your penname is Sneaky Seeker. I apologize if I am rambling, but this is super exciting. I have always wanted a pen pal. My mum had one and still keeps in touch with hers. I hope to meet you very soon._

_ With love,_

_ Ginger-Flower._

_ Within minutes I got a reply._

_ Ginger-Flower,_

_ I like your name. I am also 12, soon to be 13. I do know the four Hogwarts houses, my dad and sister are Slytherins. I have secretly wanted to be a Gryffindor is I ever came to Hogwarts, but I didn't want family pressure. I am a Seeker, and I am very glad you're a P.U. fan, because I am too. I was glad when I read this. I didn't want to get stuck with a Canons fan! I was/am excited for this project too._

_ Sneaky-Seeker._

That was the first exchange we had. After that many more letters followed until we revealed our identities. We were both shocked when we found out. I told him that I didn't like his sister, and he said he understood.

I finished the story to Fred and he sat there very quiet, and laughed at some parts.

"Wow. My Uncle is a douche!"

"Fred, I may dislike him, but he still is my dad!"

"I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Draco, Scorp, and Carina came running in.  
"Oh Rose, we are so glad we found you!"

"Why? Where's my mum?"

Draco worriedly told me, "Rose, Ron took your mum."

**A/N You people probably want to hurt me now, but I've had writers block forever, and this probably isn't the best chapter, but I promise that the next one will be. Please please please review! (::) (::) Cookies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: This chapter may be hard to read as it is so dark. I apologize, but you need to read it and the next chapter will be happy. I promise.**

"Ron, please. Let me go!"

"No Mione. I am not letting you go until you forgive me and come back! I made a mistake."

"Oh, and kidnapping me is going to fix it?!"

"At least I didn't take Rose."

"You thought about taking our daughter?! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, I just miss you, and Hugo misses you. We need you two back."

"Well here's some news Ron. Rose. Hates. You. She always has."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. We never talk about it."

He then slapped me. He kept hitting me until my nose was broken and I was bleeding and barely conscious. I didn't know why he kept doing this to me. If he wanted me back, he shouldn't have kidnapped me, or thought about hurting Rose like this.  
"I hope you realize that you have the two Head Aurors looking for you now, and when they find you, you'll be arrested and Hugo will come with me."

"Shut up! They won't ever find us! Never!"

He sunk to the floor and started crying. I have never seen Ronald Weasley cry. Not even when Rose or Hugo were born. I started to feel sympathy for him. _Hermione Jean, stop feeling sympathy for this bastard. He doesn't love you. He will hurt you again. _

"Ron, I'm sorry, but you need to let me go. It will hurt the baby."

"Wh-what baby?"

"Remember that party a few months ago, and we had a fling, well I got pregnant Ron."

"When were you planning to tell me?!"

"Well, when the kids left on the train to school, I was going to see if we could go to our house and talk, but after this. I don't think I can let you around the baby."

"Oh my god. What if I've hurt it?"

"Well, then that's your fault."

"Do you know what the baby is yet?"

"I was supposed to find out tomorrow, but I won't now."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"So you're saying if I wasn't pregnant with YOUR baby that you would have tortured me the same?"

"No. Only if it was Malfoy's baby."

"Leave Draco out of this Ron. He didn't do anything to you."

"He took you from me Mione."

"No, you lost me!"

He left the room I was in. I had no idea where I was. The room had no windows. It was just a door and the bed that was in there. I was laying on the bed crying when he came back in.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to go home! I want to go back to Rose, you know, our daughter who doesn't have either of her parents right now?!"  
"I didn't think of that."

"Really? I just thought you decided she could stay with Draco."

"She's with him?!"

"Well, where else is she supposed to go dumbass?"

"Not there!"

"Well, she's probably there."

He left the room and I dozed off.

I was running away from Ron. He had the sword of Gryffindor and was chasing me through a maze. I had no idea where this maze was or to whom it belonged. It was twilight, and I was starting to lose my sight.  
"ROSE! DRACO," I screamed, not knowing if it would help.

"Mione! Wake up," Ron shouted.

Her eyes bolted open. She jumped back from him and screamed.

"Mione, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Let me go Ronald!"

"Why?"

"Because. I don't love you anymore, and I won't love you again."

"Hermione, I don't care, I'm not letting you go."

"Why not?"

"Because, Hugo and I need you."

"You should've thought of that before you left Rose and myself then. Did you know that she had a pen pal? And that said pen pal is and was Scorpius Malfoy, who was and is attending Durmstrang."

"No child of mine will affiliate with Malfoy's devil spawn."

"Ron, Draco has none of the same beliefs he used to, nor does he use as harsh words as you. He even married a half-blood I'll have you know. She may have divorced him, but that doesn't matter."

"Mione, please. Let us come back."

"She said no Weasley," Draco said as he kicked down the door.

"What are you doing? Get out of my house Malfoy."

"Ron, stop," Harry walked in.

"Harry, you're my best mate, what is this?"

"I was your best mate, now that you've done this, I have no choice but to arrest you."

"Harry, Draco, I don't want Ronald arrested, but he isn't allowed to speak to myself or Rose again, without an Auror present. I don't want the father of my children, who is also the man I used to love, in Azkaban. Plus, Hugo hates me and won't want to live with us."

"Mione, are you sure?"

"Harry, I am positive."

I walked out with Harry and Draco, not glancing back at Ronald.

"Draco?"

"Yeah."

"Where is my daughter?"

"She is at my house with Carina. Scorpius went back to school and the girls are getting along quite well."

"Are you sure? Our daughters?"

"I am sure, they were giggling until one o'clock this morning."

"I always knew they would become friends. They are somewhat like us, just less violent."

"Yeah, plus I think Carina likes your son Harry."

"Which one?"

"Albus, I bet," I said.

"How did you guess?"

"Because, James is too arrogant for anyone."

"Wow thanks for bashing on my son Mione."

"You know I'm right."

"True. I have to go. Ginny said to come see her for 'business' soon."

"Okay, bye Harry."  
Harry apparated home. It was just Draco and I now.

"Thank you for saving me."

"No problem."

"I should probably tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, a few weeks back at a party, before us, Ron and I had a fling, and now I'm pregnant."

"Is the baby okay?"

"I don't know, I am going there tomorrow, so I will find out."

"Okay, but why did you tell me this?"

"Because. rumors might fly that it is yours, and I wanted you to know before anything happened."

"Well, thank you for telling me. Is there anything you need?"

"Just to see Rose."

"Come on then."

We apparated to Malfoy Manor and Rose ran into my arms.

"Rose, I missed you."

"I missed you too mum. Is the baby okay?"

"I will find out tomorrow. For now, let's go home."

"Ummmm, can we stay here tonight?"

"If it's okay with Draco."

"If what's alright with me?"

"Can we stay here tonight," Rose asks.

"Of course, stay as long as you'd like. The house has never been this full."

"Thank you Draco."

"You're welcome Hermione."

Rose ran off to talk to Carina and that left Draco and I alone.

"Thank you again."

"It's no trouble, really."

"Okay. If there is anything you need me to do, don't hesitate to ask."

"Okay. Why don't you pick a room and get some rest."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem."

I went to a wing and went into a bedroom and fell asleep.

**A/N Okay, so not as horrid as I thought it was going to be, but I apologize if I made you mad. My internet has been down, so you might get multiple chapters coming soon, if not today. If you have any ideas for the future, I would love to hear them. As always, Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two weeks since Ron kidnapped me. It had been a long two weeks. I found out that the baby was a girl, and despite me being abused, she was fine. Rose was ecstatic and we were still at Malfoy Manor. I felt like we were overstaying our welcome, but Draco insisted that we weren't.

"Draco, are you sure?"

"Hermione Granger, I am not going to answer again."

"Okay, I just think that we are overstaying our welcome."

"I love having you and Rose here. When is the first again?"

"Monday."

The girls returned to Hogwarts Monday. Draco insisted that Rose and I stay with them over the holidays. I was reluctant, but said yes. Rose and Carina were with James, Lily, Al, Vicky and Dominique. Things with Draco and I, well they were wonderful. Every morning, there would be new flowers in my room, always Chrysanthemums. I loved Chrysanthemums, but I never got them in mine and Ronald's wedding.

"Mione?"

"Yeah? Sorry I was thinking."

"If I may ask, what about?"

"Multiple things. Us, Rose, flowers."

"Oh. What about us?"

"Just that you have showed more compassion and care for Rose and myself then Ronald did in our 20 year marriage."

"Wow."

"Do you know when the girls are supposed to be back?"

"No, I don't."

As if on cue, the girls flooed in, but they were covered in frosting.

"Do I want to know why," Draco asked.

"Probably not daddy."

"Okay. Go clean up."

"Yes sir."

They ran upstairs giggling and reminiscing about what had happened.

"Ha-ha, I am somewhat curious. I am going to go over and see Ginny tomorrow about it."

"Well, please let me know what you find out."

"Okay."

I sat down on the couch and he came and sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned on his chest.

"I still can't figure out how we became like this Draco."

"Me either love."

All of a sudden the girls ran downstairs.

"Mum, Hugo just sent me a letter!"

"What?"

"Look."

_Mum-_

_ I am sorry about what dad did, and I don't hate you, I just relate better with him. Is it okay if I possibly spend the Christmas Holiday with you? If you already have plans I understand, but I really wanted to reconnect with you and Rose, as well as meet the man who has captured your heart. Please let me know._

_ With love,_

_ Hugo_

"I wonder what has brought this up. Maybe it's one of Ron's plans again."

"I doubt it mum. Hugo and I have been writing over the summer, we actually sort of get along."

"You, and Hugo? Getting along? I can't believe that."

"I know."

"Owl him and say I was busy to reply, but I would love to have him with us, if that is alright with you Draco?"

"Of course it is."

"Thank you."

The girls ran back upstairs. We just sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Just thinking about Hugo."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little, but I am also very excited."

"How are things with the baby?"

"Good, I feel really trashy sometimes though."

"You aren't."

"Ron asked if she was yours."

"Wow, jumping to conclusions is he?"

"Yeah."

We went into the drawing room, and I didn't realize it.

"What is this room?"

"I'm about to tear it out. I hate this room."

"Why? It's so pretty."

"Because, even though we have redecorated, I can't get its memory out of my head."

"What room is this?"

"It's the drawing room."

"You mean...?"

"Yes, I brought you hear to tell you that this is the last day it will ever exist."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. Hermione, I realized my true feelings for you when you were in here, and I vowed that I would get rid of this room."

"What true feelings?"

"I fell in love with you Hermione. I had always fancied you, but never realized what it actually was. When I married Astoria, I was never truly happy, because she wasn't you."

"Draco, if you're proposing, I can't accept just yet."

"I know, and I'm not. I just had to tell you."

"I have one question for you."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you save me?"

"I was secretly working for the Order at the time and they told me to not do anything, but sit and watch, as it would blow my cover. It tortured me more than you can imagine."

"When did you join the Order?"

"The night of Dumbledore's death. I owled Arthur Weasley and told him of my predicament."

"Did you actually take the Mark?"

"Yes. I did."

"Is it still there?"

"Just a faint scar. When Harry killed him, most of it vanished, a normal by passer wouldn't see, but you would, because you aren't normal Hermione Granger."

"Thanks."

"Of course."

We walked back into the room we were in and sat back down. One of the house elves, who were all paid now, came and told us that we had a visitor.

"Who is it Pippie?"

"Mistress Malfoy."

"Which one?"

"Missus Narcissa, she wishes to speak with yous Master Draco"

"Please show her in Pippie, and thank you."

Pippie went and escorted Narcissa Malfoy into the room we were in.

"Mother. How are you?"

"Oh I'm good darling, and hello Miss Granger."

"Lady Malfoy."

"Oh please call me Cissy."

"Only if you call me Hermione."

"Mother, what are you doing here? If I might ask."

"I came to meet your new leading lady, of course. I'm kidding, but you are lovely Hermione. I came to see how you were doing."

"I am wonderful mother. I couldn't be happier, and I am tearing down the drawing room tomorrow."

"Oh thank goodness, I hate that room."

"You do Cissy?"

"Well, I used to love it, but when I realized Draco was in love with you, and then I saw his face when what happened did, I hated that room. It made my son heartbroken, and have wanted it gone since."

"What do you mean mother?"

"Well, every year when you came home from school you would complain about her, I knew this would happen eventually."

"You knew mum, and never told me?"

"Twas not my story to tell."

"Cissy, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Oh, I couldn't intrude."

"It isn't an intrusion, I am sure Rose would love to meet you."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Then it's settled."

We all went into the dining room where the girls were.

"Grandmother, what a pleasant surprise," Carina said.

"It's nice to see you too dear. You must be the lovely Rose. I'm Narcissa Malfoy, but please call me Cissy."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Cissy, I have only heard great things about you."

We sat down to eat, and about halfway through, Pippie came in.

"I is sorry to disturb yous, but a Mister Ron Weasley is here."

**A/N Cliffhanger! I couldn't think of a better way to end it so... her it was! as always, please please pretty please review. It would make my day! More cookies (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
